1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an analog switch, a battery pack including the same, and a battery voltage measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable electric devices such as portable notebook computers and portable power tools have a chargeable battery pack. Such a battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells, a voltage sensing and balancing circuit that senses the voltage of each of the battery cells and maintains voltage balance between them, and a controller that controls the charging and discharging of each of the battery cells.
For example, in the battery pack equipped in a device such as a portable power tool, some of the battery cells are coupled to the voltage sensing and balancing circuit, and voltages are measured. However, since the number of input ports of the voltage sensing and balancing circuit may be limited, some of the battery cells may not be coupled to the voltage sensing and balancing circuit. Furthermore, such battery cells may be coupled to an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter that is included in the controller, thereby transferring the voltage values of these battery cells.